Estel
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Estel loses his parents and grows up in Rivendell. He chances to befriend many people there, and Elrond looks after him. Mostly sappily sweet stuff. Well, uh. Not really slash. Depends. Heh.


Estel  
  
By Windy McDohl  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the Great Sir Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien and his heirs. This fanfiction was written for fun, not for financial gains, though; someday I shall write a book. I shall be the poorest author in the world. When it comes to that, I'll inform you on how to avoid even looking at my stuff. I'll write a book on that too. Please buy it and make your life a little (or more) easier. Bye-bye!  
  
Note: I took a little of this from my own piece. Legolas and Gimli left with Elrond. Aragorn's parents are killed, and him mum died after committing suicide. Evil tale, huh? No, most of the characters don't look like they do in the movie. They look like, oh… I don't know. More… Elvish. Elrond looked *human* in the movie, me no like… (^^;)  
  
_______________________  
  
  
The sun had already set below the horizon, causing the sky to glow with a dark shade of magenta and indigo. Stars had started to appear, and just at a corner, there was Ithil, the silver face of the nighttime sky, riding in the wispy clouds.  
  
A party of elves was making their way to the Gray Heavens, finding the ship that will soon bear them to the Undying Lands, West of the Sea. With them was the Morning Star of the World, Galadriel, and a Dome of Stars, one so ancient that even many trees had not seen his birth. The ring bearer rode alongside them, awed.  
  
Legolas of Ithilien chanced a look at Gimli, elf-friend, and his fellow comrade. They both nodded in unison and turned to the silent Elf-lord.  
  
"Are you not looking back, my Lord?" Legolas asked timidly. Gimli sat up to support his bosom friend. "Yes, there are sill may things that are beautiful and worth beholding, just a little while more. Would you not look at them with us?"  
  
At that, the Lord of Imladris turned to gaze at them, albeit forlornly.  
  
"I have nothing left to see in this world, Legolas, Gimli," his replied quietly. "I see no light, and my hope is yet with another, who deserves it more than I."  
  
Legolas bit his lip and looked away. "Then, will you find another glimmer?"  
  
Elrond stared silently into the distance, hearing the gulls cry. Is there really yet another glimmer, in this world? His eyes clouded over, and he remembered the memories of days past…  
  
__________________________  
  
  
"Father!"  
  
The twin elves fell in step together towards their father, crowding around him to look at his condition. Behind them a tall old wizard came up, and he glanced at the dark haired half-elf through his searching eyes. Gray met with a mesh of indefinite colors, and Elrond turned his gaze away.  
  
"I… This child… His mother, she…"  
  
"Tried to kill herself together with him," Mithrandir smiled wryly, glancing over the small shaking form that had found refuge in the half-elf's arms; "I'm glad that you managed to save him, my friend."  
  
"So am I," Elrond mumbled tiredly. He sat down, the child still clutching on to him, the half-elf stroking his hair to reassure him. "He will be so shocked, poor little one. He shall seek love and attention from a mother now, and find none. Who shall be willing to provide his such? Who shall act as his mother now?"  
  
"Seems like he already has found one… or one had found him -" Elladan jabbed his younger sibling in his stomach to hush him. Despite the gloomy atmosphere, Glorfindel broke into a grin. Mithrandir shook his head.  
  
"It may seem very impolite to say this, but I do believe that Elrohir is right," the old mage took a seat beside the half-elf. "Men need care and utmost patience in their upbringing, and I can see no one with that better qualities than you in this realm… Besides, I do believe too that you will not mind the least looking after this boy."  
  
"No," he smiled at the child, who looked up at him with brilliant eyes of skylight gray. His own were silvery and clear, but this child's was a bit clouded with mortal understanding and comprehension. "It's been a frightfully long time since we had children in the house, Mithrandir. He's such a jewel, a little gem. But I have duties -"  
  
"Glorfindel can help you with that," Mithrandir put a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "Won't you, Glorfindel? And your people are very well behaved, lest you forget that. They will give you an easy time, Elrond. All you need to do is ask them and they will comply."  
  
"But right now we must manage the burial of the deceased," Elrond got up silently. Mithrandir shook his head smilingly at this friend's stubbornness, but all the same, he knew that the half-elf would reconsider his thoughts, for the sake of this child…  
  
… Or even his own.  
  
_____________________  
  
  
The little boy sat at the edge of the large bed, swinging his legs freely. He was now quite over the death of his mother, seeing only the Lord of the House as his sole and only parent. Aragorn grew very fond of his home and people, the customs of the Elves, and in fact, he grew to act and speak like them, loving their ways and their thinking. He was very grateful too, at the fact that they had given him a new name, an Elvish one. He was now Estel, hope to the Elves and light to Men.  
  
A slender, white figure stepped in through the door and Estel squealed with joy. He sprung up and flew at the figure, yelling excitedly. "You promised, you said that I could play with the shiny sparkly jewelry if I was a good boy today!"  
  
"And were you a good boy today?" the half-elf settled gently on the bed, grinning at Estel. The boy ruffled up proudly and strutted around.  
  
"I was! Glorfindel praised me three times today!" he declared loudly, climbing up the bed. "I helped clean the stables, make the bread, water the plants, and I defeated five trainees in the field this morning!"  
  
Elrond laughed, kindly ruffling the child's hair. "Yes, yes, and so you may play with the jewelry. My goodness! I seem to be getting a lot of these lately, with the coming and going of dwarves up and down the valley!" He pulled out a casket choked full of shining gold, silver and mithril ornaments, ranging from rings set with diamonds and sapphires, rubies to emeralds, bracelets and necklaces, embedded with brilliant pearls and charms of various colors. Estel stared at them with amazement. He had never seen such riches before!  
  
He tugged at a string of pearls, finding it stuck fast to the base of the casket. Suddenly, with one furious jerk, the string snapped and the pearls sprinkled over the floor, like droplets of luminous water. Estel stared at them in horror, and turned to glance at his foster father.  
  
"It's all right," Elrond said, not really noticing the broken necklace. "I'll pick it up later. Or perhaps you could make a game of it and hunt for every pearl."  
  
Estel grinned, getting up and starting after every gleaming gem like a boy and a butterfly. He searched frantically under the bed and picked the pearls up, pushing them into a sack for safekeeping. Soon he had done picking up all the thirty pearls, and he settled back up on the bed to string them together again.  
  
"You have keen senses, Estel," Elrond smiled, picking up the bag. "You can keep the pearls for yourself, you know."  
  
"Can I?' Estel was elated. He beamed cheerfully at Elrond. "Thank you! But here's one for you! How shall you keep it?" He handed a small gem to the half-elf, who took it in his hands, looking thoughtfully at it.  
  
"I could wear it for remembrance," he replied slowly. "I just don't really know where. I don't wear so much jewelry…"  
  
Estel took the pearl and set it against Elrond's contrasting dark locks. "They look nice against your hair," the child said, wonderingly at the beauty of elvish hair. He turned the tresses around, against his fingers, relishing the feel of it. Elrond grinned brightly at Estel.  
  
"I could wear it in my hair, Estel," he patted the boy's head in a fatherly manner. "Would you like to have the honor of braiding it in for me?"  
  
"Yes!" Estel blurted out at once, rather excitedly. He then remembered his manners, and smiled shyly at the Elf-lord. "Err, yes sir, please may I have the honor of playing… braiding your hair?"  
  
"You may," Elrond laughed. "Come, here is a brush and a piece of flaxen string. Do as you please with it, Estel, and show me your handiwork. I should like a rest now."  
  
Estel carefully brushed the Elven hair, making sure that none snapped or tangled up. He tremendously enjoyed himself, liking the feeling of the soft, dark hair, twisting and braiding it into plaits, setting pearls to them. An hour passed, two hours passed, and soon it was evening, and the sun was beginning to set. Elrond awoke to see Estel snoring gently beside him.  
  
The half-elf sat up to observe the young one sleeping soundly near him. He reached out to stroke the dark bangs out of the child's face, smiling. Estel, yes, hope had somehow crept into his heart. And this hope would soon bear light to all in Middle-Earth.  
  
____________________________  
  
  
His hands settled on his head, feeling a string of pearls climb down the braids fashioned delicately on his dark tresses. He smiled absently, quite surprising Glorfindel and Frodo. Legolas and Gimli eyed each other, astonished that the half-elf could find humor in their words.  
  
Elrond looked back at Legolas and Gimli, smiling kindly at them. "Perhaps, there is a glimmer, there in the land West of the Sea."  
  
They continued moving to the end of their journey, to the Gray Heavens. The Elves never glanced back.  
  
_________________  
  
The End  
_________________ 


End file.
